Find Your Own Beat
by tortureddreamer
Summary: The Guardains are sitting around and talk about what kind of music there into. But some aren't into the type of music that you might think.


Find Your Own Beat

A Shugo Chara Fanfiction

Hey all wanted to start off that this is my first fan fiction for Shugo Chara and that I hope that you all like it. I hate OC's and OOC so I will try my best to keep in the interest of the characters that I write about. The time line that the story takes place in shortly after Nagihiko joins back and no one knows his secret but those that are supposed to. So with out further delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun shown brightly over the Seiyu Academy's royal garden showcasing its lich flower bed. Drops of water glistening as the gentle rays of light gave they a glow. Its occupants the Seiyu Guardians enjoying its blissful tranquility. "AHHHHHHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Amu the current Joker's chair screams out cradling her head in her hands as the others look on in shock and concern.

"What seems to be the matter Hinamori-san?" inquires Tadase the occupant of the King's chair as he rests a gentle hand upon her shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm fine." she says bringing her head off the table from where it was sitting. "Its just too quite. I just can't stand it anymore." crossing her arms in an attempt to reclaim her "Cool and Spicy" exterior.

"Why ain't your listin to your mp3 like you always doin' Amu-chi?" questioned the perky Ace's chair. "You usually have it for when we do the borin' stuff." Yaya said tilting her head in a curious manner.

"She forgot it!" replied Ran Amu's heart themed chara. "Yep ran right out the door with out it." she said with pompoms waving.

"She to charge it thought. Desu." piped in Su the domestic type chara holding a tiny platter of cookies.

"Probably wouldn't have forgot it if she would have woken up on time." Miki said as she snagged a cookie. "The ironic part was you even made a new play list just for today." the calm spade themed chara said as she took a bite.

"Be quite!! No one asked any of you!!" Amu exclaimed waving her arms in a fruitless effort to shoo her charas away.

"She forgot it! She forgot it! She forgot it!" the trio began to chant as the others laughed. Realizing her defeat Amu then began to tap her fingers on the table out of irritation only to notice she wasn't the only person tapping.

The other rhythmic hand belonged to that of Kukia the ex-Jack chair who at the moment bobbed his head to a beat unaware that he was being observed.. "Huh…. What's up Amu-chan?" questioned the former jack as he removed one of his headphones.

"I was just wondering what you were listening to?" inquired Amu which caused Kukai to blush a bit.

"Oh its just my play list that I listen to before a game." he replied as he scratched his cheek.

"Ah I bet it's some hardcore rock play list to get you pumped up and amped for the game ahead." Amu said which caused him to blush even more.

"Nope he always listens to classical music before a game." Daichi green haired chara stated flatly causing everyone's shock.

"Wow Souma-kun that's something I wouldn't have expected." Tadase said causing Kukai to blush more.

"Yeah!! But why classical?" asked Amu.

"Well its like this." Kukia said as he removed his other headphone and leaned back in his chair. "I like to play with a clear head so I can concentrate on the game and nothing else. I tried rock music but that just made me jittery but classical music it just calms me." the soccer player says as he rubs the back of his neck as his blush finally fades.

"That's so cool!! Now I know your trick, maybe next time I take your mp3 and I can beat you at basketball." exclaimed Nagihiko the current Jack's chair filling in the slot that was created when Kairi moved back home. "Let me know when you want a rematch." he said with a smirk. "Oh Amu-chan you can use my player if you want." he said as he hands her a blue colored mp3.

"Ok!!" she quickly days as the two argue over there rematch. "AHHH!!!" the joker exclaims as she rips the head phones off. "Nagihiko how can you stand it so loud I couldn't understand a thing!" she then tosses the player back to its owner.

Nagihiko just smiles his trademark grin "What?! You have to play death-metal that loud in order to get its full effect." His remark is followed by a loud thud as the other fall to the floor.

" I was expecting to hear calming music since you always look so peaceful when you listen to it." Amu said as she pulls herself back into her chair.

"It reminds me of Nadeshiko and Temari. There the one that got me into it." the new jack says as a small smile forms in remembrance of the peaceful chara that would loose it at the drop of a dime.

"I don't see why you can't just enjoy the silence." stated Rima the Queen's chair her comment was soon followed by a series of giggles by her chara Kusukusu.

"Sorry Rima-chan not every one can stand silence. I'd ask what kind of music you listened to but I never been a fan of comedy albums." and in an instant Rima was standing in her chair the presence of the star and teardrop shapes on there respective cheeks.

"I would never waste my time listening to such dribble! The true essence of comedy can only be true appreciated with the visual effects and could never be portrayed only audio format!!

BALA!! BALANCE!!" and just as fast as the Chara Change started it end as Rima sat back down in her chair as the other laughed. "Besides you're the one that got me into listening to Utau-chan." Rima said with a smile to Amu.

"So Tadase-kun what kind of music do you listen to?" Amu asks the King's chair which causes him to jump a bit.

"Oh I know he's probably the one that listens to classical all the time being all kingy and stuff." Yaya says and by now both Kiseki and Tadase are beginning to sweat.

"Oh coarse that's what we listen to you commoners wouldn't even begin to appreciate our taste in music. Ho Ho Ho!!" the little king chara says with a bit of a stutter and twitching earning curious looks from the others.

"That's it!" Shouts Kukia as he snags Tadase's mp3 player out of his bag. "Now lets see just what our great kings listen to since there not giving us a strait answer." He skims thru the artist and is in shock. "You got to be kidding me dude!!!! Its nothing but country all of it!!!" Kukia yells out as he begins rolling with laughter. "AH man next thing you know Tadase's going to have a cowboy chara. HA HAH HA!!" he shouts as Daichi and others begin to laugh causing Tadase to blush like made.

"Hey!!! Who are you to make fun of other taste in music huh!!" Amu shouts at Kukai who instantly stops laughing. "That's why there is so may genre of music so not every one listens to the same stuff!!" Amu says with arms cross as Tadase just stands there stunned.

"Hey Hey you wanna guess what we listen to!?" Yaya pipes in with Pepe floating beside her.

"Don't tell me Nursery Rhymes." Kukia says as he sits back down at the table.

"Nope!!" the ribbon wearing duo say as the both put on a pair of thick glasses "We listen to political radio!" there little skit is followed by another thud.

"You two listen to Political talk radio?" questions Nagihiko and he and the other sit back down again.

"Yep every night before bed." Pepe says gesturing to Yaya.

"Put us Yaya and Pepe-chan to sleep every night never make if past the introductions." she says with a big grin as the other burst out in laughter.

Back at Amu's house after along day of taking about music she decides to add some new music to her favorite play list all of varying types but all reminders of her friends. "So music huh?" A deep voice says from over her shoulder belonging to that of a certain sneaky person.

"Ikuto!!!! WWWHHhaat are you doing here?!" She yells at first but quickly quiets down as to not alert her parents.

"You know of you wanted to music you should have asked me." He says as he brings a hand to her chin.

"No thanks I got classical music already." she says as quickly avoids eye contact.

"I play the violin so if I want hear classical I play it when I want to. Besides I'm more interested in making music with you." the thieving person says as he leans in closer to Amu only to laugh in her face.

"Fine just what kind of music do you listen to!?" Amu yells as she tries to hide her blush.

"Old School Rap! Yo!" Yoru Ikuto's cat theme chara says as he appears on his owners shoulder. Which causes Amu and her chara's shock.

"Yeah, cause I'm a P. I. M. P." Ikuto says as he leave's Amu on the ground twitching.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok I know crack ending but I had to do it to me it just seemed right. And kudos to you if you were able to catch the bit of a spoiler with Nagihiko. Please R&R flames welcome.


End file.
